The use of wireless, mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like, has fast become a dominant theme in today's society. People are continually finding new ways to use these mobile devices to communicate with each other. An interesting form of communication that has arisen is the use of the characters in a message to convey the emotions or feelings of the sender without relying on the meaning of the words.
One well known way of adding emotional content to a message is through the use of so-called emoticons. An emoticon is formed from a string of characters that together often look like a face and which are intended to represent the current emotions or feelings of the sender. For example, one common emoticon is the smiley face “:-)”, which when viewed sideways appears to be a smiling face. This emoticon is obviously indicating the sender is happy about something.